What If
by Chore Je
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto ternyata memiliki kakak sepupu dari pihak ibunya? Dan kakak sepupunya itu adalah pengembara hebat dan merupakan kekasih dari Uchiha Itachi, musuh bebuyutannya? Bagaimana juga reaksi Sasuke mengetahuinya? Bagaimana juga reaksi semua orang? Let you know by this story...


**What If**

**©Chore Je 2015**

**(previously known as JEOLU – LEXA)**

**Uchiha Itachi and OC pairing**

**Naruto – Sasuke – Sakura – Hinata – Etc**

**The cast above are owned by Kishimoto – san, I just borrow them**

**This story is just my crazy imagination, don't like, don't read. All of things that related with OC is just MY IMAGINATION. According to its title**

**~Chapter 1 : Beginning to know~**

OC's pov

Udara pagi yang segar, membangunkanku dari tidurku di dalam 'camp' buatanku. Camp yang aku buat dari elemen kayu. Yah, bisa dibilang sih, ini rumah. Rumah yang bisa aku keluarkan maupun aku masukkan ke dalam tanah, dimanapun dan kapanpun kuinginkan. Aku menguasai semua elemen dasar, dan aku juga menciptakan beberapa elemen kombinasinya.

Kalian pasti penasaran, siapa sih sebenarnya aku? _Wait_, aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti.

.

Aku tidak tahu asal tempat tinggalku, karena yang kutahu, aku sudah berada di Amegakure ketika umurku 5 tahun. Ibu mengatakan bahwa aku sekeluarga menetap di Amegakure karena suatu hal. Sampai kematian orang tuaku karena perang, aku tidak mengetahui asal – usulku. Yah, itu tidak penting sekarang!

.

Sekarang umurku 21 tahun, berarti genap sudah 10 tahun aku mengembara. Aku merasa bosan tinggal di Amegakure sendirian, dan memutuskan untuk mengembara, sendirian! Hanya bermodalkan nekat dan beberapa jutsu yang pernah aku pelajari. Aku memiliki jiwa kebebasan yang sangat kuat. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal – hal luar yang sekiranya kuanggap tidak menguntungkanku.

.

Aku sudah berguru kepada banyak orang yang pernah kutemui saat mengembara. Aku juga sudah singgah dan belajar di banyak desa, walaupun hanya sementara. Oh ya, perlu kalian tahu, aku bisa mempelajari jutsu baru, hanya dengan melihat atau mendengar tekniknya. 'Belajar' yang banyak aku lakukan adalah membaca. Di setiap desa pasti punya perpustakaan kan?

.

Oh ya, ada 3 desa yang belum pernah aku singgahi, yaitu Suna, Konoha, dan satunya lagi aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan supaya aku pergi ke desa yang tidak aku ketahui namanya itu. Yang kudengar, desa itu hanya menyisakan puing – puing bangunan bekas perang.

.

Aku pernah ke Otogakure loh, dan berguru pada Tuan Orochimaru. Yah, walaupun hanya sebentar. Yang kutahu, Tuan Orochimaru bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah melepaskan muridnya (menurutku) begitu saja. Tuan Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa jiwaku terlalu berbahaya untuk ditahan di Otogakure. Sebenarnya, aku sih oke – oke saja jika Tuan Orochimaru menggunakan tubuhku untuk kepentingannya, tapi ia beralasan jiwaku terlalu sulit untuk dikeluarkan dari ragaku. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Oleh Tuan Orochimaru, aku diajari berbagai macam jutsu, bahkan jumlahnya banyak sekali. Aku juga menguasai banyak jutsu terlarang di Otogakure. Jangan khawatir, aku bukan tokoh antagonis disini. Aku tidak memihak pada siapapun. Sementara ini. Aku hanya mengenal seorang shinobi lain disini (selain Kabuto – _senpai_), yaitu Tayuya.

.

Aku juga mengingat beberapa orang yang pernah mengajariku. Aku pernah berguru pada Jiraiya – _sama_. Aku akan menceritakan, bagaimana perjuanganku belajar segala hal tentang medis pada seorang shinobi hebat bernama Tsunade, yang kutemui ketika mengembara. Ini terjadi sekitar 3,5 tahun yang lalu.

.

_Flashback_

Aku sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput luas. Aku lupa, tepatnya. Aku sedang mempelajari gulungan – gulungan yang sudah aku dapatkan. Kalian ingin tahu cita – citaku? Aku ingin mempelajari semua jutsu. Sampai sekarang yang masih belum aku pelajari adalan genjutsu dan jutsu medis. Oh ya, _kugutsu_ aku juga belum bisa. Tiba – tiba, angina kencang yang entah datang darimana menerpaku.

"Aw…", angin ini terasa sangat tajam. Kulitku di beberapa bagian lenganku terluka. Duh, sakit. Aku harus mengeluarkan obatku, obat yang kubawa dari Otogakure. Aku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi ratusan pil kecil bulat berwarna coklat. Aku hampir meminumnya, sampai ada seseorang yang menghentikanku.

"Hei, berhenti meminum pil itu atau organ dalammu nanti akan hancur lama kelamaan..", ujar orang itu sambil memegang tanganku.

"Hei, kau siapa?", tanyaku. Aku sangat tidak sopan. Seorang perempuan, memakai sepatu heels yang tinggi, dan ia nampak masih muda sekali. Ia lalu memegang lenganku yang terluka tadi. Ajaib, tanganku sembuh. Eh, apa dia ninja medis?

"Kau ninja medis?", tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Obat itu memang akan menyembuhkan rasa sakit apapun, dalam waktu sekejap. Tapi, pil itu akan berefek buruk setelah kau mengonsumsinya selama 2 tahun kedepan…", tambahnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Hei, kau dapat dari mana obat itu?', tanyanya.

"Ini? Dari suatu tempat..", jawabku. Aku tidak akan menyebutkan nama tempat yang pernah aku singgahi, pada orang lain. "Kenapa memangnya?", tanyaku.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat obat itu, dengan seseorang.", jawabnya. "Siapa namamu?", tanyanya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Haruna. Panggil saja Haru. Kalau anda?", aku bertanya padanya. (Sekarang kalian tahu namaku kan…)

"Panggil saja Tsunade. Jadi, kau _musim semi _ya….", jawab Tsunade – _san_. Ia lalu melihat barang – barangku yang sempat berhamburan karena angin sialan tadi.

"Kau belajar apa saja? Gulunganmu banyak sekali…", ujarnya.

"Aku ingin mempelajari banyak jutsu, Tsunade – _san_. Oh ya, anda tadi kan seorang ninja medis, bisa anda ajari saya?", tanyaku.

"Umm, bagaimana ya? Aku tidak dengan mudah menerima seseorang menjadi muridku.", ia menimang.

"Aku cepat menerima informasi. Aku selalu belajar pada seseorang yang kutemui ketika mengembara. Aku paling lama belajar hanya 1 tahun untuk 7 jurus…", ujarku. Ia terkejut mendengar ucapanku tadi. Aku jujur loh, aku bersyukur karena aku memiliki otak yang super.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarkanmu banyak teknik medis.", ujarnya.

"Yeay, _arigatou_, Tsunade – _sama_…", ujarku dengan senang. Aku lalu memulai latihanku hari itu juga. Setiap jam 7 pagi sampai jam 6 sore, aku berlatih dengan Tsunade – _sensei_ di padang rumput itu. Oh ya, Tsunade – _sensei _tidak mau aku memanggilnya dengan embel – embel _sama_. Ia bilang, ia belum menjadi orang terkemuka, jadi ia belum mau dipanggil dengan kata '_sama_' di belakang namanya.

.

Aku lalu belajar dengan Tsunade – _sensei _selama 6 bulan, dan aku sudah berhasil menguasai semua teknik medis yang ia ajarkan. Akhirnya tibalah saat aku harus kembali meneruskan perjalananku.

"Tsunade – _sensei_, _arigatou gozaimasu_…", ujarku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Kau akan mengembara kemana lagi?", tanyanya.

"Ke Suna mungkin. Atau Konoha mungkin. Aku akan mampir dimanapun, sekiranya tempat itu menarik…", jawabku. Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hati – hati..", ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Di samping Tsunade – _sensei_, ada Kak Shizune. Aku juga belajar dengan Kak Shizune.

Aku lalu meneruskan perjalananku.

_The end of flashback….._

.

Sekarang, aku mendekati wilayah desa Suna. Setelah belajar dari Tsunade – _sensei_, aku tidak ke Suna langsung. Tapi aku menjelajahi desa – desa kecil lainnya. Dan karena suatu hal, aku harus menetap di sebuah desa kecil dengan waktu yang agak lama.

The end of Haru's pov

Haru sekarang berada di sebuah hutan. Ia masih belum masuk ke wilayah padang pasir. Ia beristirahat di dahan sebuah pohon karena lelah.

"Huft, semakin dekat ke Suna, semakin capek saja…", ujarnya. Ia lalu melihat seorang laki – laki sedang berjalan di bawahnya.

"Siapa dia? Apa punggungnya tidak sakit, membawa guci segitu besarnya?", batinnya. "Tapi ia tampak keren...", ujarnya. Ia lalu turun menemui pemuda tadi. Ketika Haru turun, pemud tadi nampak terkejut dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Oi, santai saja. Aku terpeleset dari dahan itu, tasku masih disana...", ujar Haru membohongi pemuda tadi. Ia memang sengaja meninggalkan tasnya di atas.

"Kau siapa?", pemuda itu lebih rileks sekarang.

"Panggil saja Haru. Berapa umurmu?', tanya Haru.

"16 tahun. Namaku Sabaku Gaara.", ujar Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"T...t...tunggu dulu! Kau bilang namamu Sabaku Gaara kan?", tanya Haru terkejut.

"Ada apa?', tanya Gaara.

"Maaf, _Kazekage – sama_...", ujar Haru meminta maaf.

"Kau mengenaliku?", Gaara terkejut.

"Gaara, kau dimana?', tanya seorang perempuan.

"Aku disini, kak..", jawab Gaara.

"Siapa?", tanya Haru.

"Kakakku. Aku disini dengan dua kakakku..", jawab Gaara. Perempuan yang memanggil Gaara tadi datang. Melihat Gaara dengan orang asing, perempuan tadi hampir mengeluarkan kipas besar di punggungnya, jika saja Gaara tidak mencegahnya.

"Tak apa, kak. Dia orang baik – baik...", ujar Gaara.

"Kau siapa?', tanya perempuan tadi.

"Panggil saja Haru. Kalau kau?", tanya Haru balik.

"Temari. Oh ya, Gaara, dimana Kankurou?", tanya Temari pada Gaara. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mencariku? Hei, ini tas siapa?', tanya Kankurou dari atas, tempat dimana Haru beristirahat tadi.

"Itu tasku..", ujar Haru. Ia lalu melompat, dan mengambil tasnya dari genggaman Kankurou. Tiga orang yang melihatnya melompat tadi hanya diam, tak berkata apa – apa saking kagumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melompat setinggi itu?" – Temari.

"Tempat ini kan tingginya kira – kira 20 meter.." – Kankurou.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" – Gaara.

"Aku hanya pengembara, yang belajar di setiap tempat yang kusinggahi. Wah, pohon disini tinggi – tinggi ya. Kalian orang Suna kan? Aduh, kenapa _Kazegake _bisa jalan – jalan sampai ke sini?', tanya Haru.

"Aku sedang bosan di ruanganku. Aku izin jalan – jalan selama 2 hari. Dengan perjuangan..", jawab Gaara. Mereka berempat lalu mengobrol asik, tentang tempat – tempat dan jurus – jurus yang Haru pelajari selama mengembara.

"Gaara, kita harus kembali atau penasihat akan marah – marah...", ujar Temari.

"Baiklah, Haru – _san_. Kami kembali dulu.", pamit Gaara.

"Aku akan mampir ke Suna nanti. Ingat aku ya, kodeku adalah musim semi...", ujar Haru tersenyum. Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou lalu kembali ke Suna.

"Yang kutahu dia pernah diculik Akatsuki, dan Ichibi sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Ia masih hidup, pasti orang hebat yang sudah menghidupkannya...", ujar Haru. Ia lalu belok ke kanan. Ia belum akan ke Suna.

"Aku akan ke Suna, seminggu lagi mungkin.", ujarnya. Ia lalu menuju ke sebuah sungai.

"Apa itu? Sepertinya habis ada peperangan disini...", ujarnya lagi. Ia lalu mendekati tempat itu. Kalian pasti bisa menebak tempat apa itu.

.

.

.

Haru lalu berjalan lagi, entah sampai dimana. Sekarang sudah malam. Ia lalu bertemu sekumpulan orang dari Konoha.

"Orang Konoha ya? Aku sapa mereka, atau tidak ya?", ia menimang. Tanpa diketahui Haru, salah satu orang dari Konoha tadi menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kau siapa?", tanya orang itu. Haru terkejut.

"Aku hanya lewat...", ujar Haru sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kalian orang Konoha ya?", tanya Haru.

"Kalau iya kenapa?", tanya seorang anak yang menurut Haru seumuran dengan Gaara. Pemuda tadi berambut kuning.

"Naruto, jangan begitu dengan orang asing, dia kan tidak bermaksud menyakiti kita...", ujar perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Iya, iya Sakura. Maafkan aku..", ujar Naruto.

"Kau pengembara ya?", tanya Sakura. Haru mengangguk.

"Panggil aku Haru. Kodeku musim semi...", ujar Haru sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha..", Naruto tertawa dengan dibuat – buat. Sakura lalu memukulnya.

"Tak apa, Sakura – _chan_..", ujar Haru. Ia lalu ikut duduk dengan Sakura, Naruto dan dua orang lainnya. Ketika melihat salah seorang yang pernah ia temui, Haru terkejut.

"Oh, kau kan yang..."

"Ahahaha, iya. Panggil saja aku Yamato sekarang. Tolong jangan katakan hal itu disini..", pinta Yamato.

"_Oh ya, diakan dulunya orang ANBU. Hampir saja aku keceplosan. Kalau bukan karena insiden itu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau dia orang ANBU..."_, batin Haru.

"Kau pernah bertemu kapten Yamato sebelumnya?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, dan itu sudah lama sekali. Sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu...", jawab Haru. Haru lalu melihat salah seorang yang belum ia kenal.

"Kalau kau siapa?", tanya Haru pada pemuda yang berkulit pucat.

"Sai..", jawabnya singkat.

"Sai ya?", Haru lalu melihat Sai.

"_Astaga, ia anak buahnya Danzou – san_..._"_, batinnya. Perlu diketahui, Haru bisa mengetahui segala hal tentang seseorang, hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia lalu melihat ke Naruto.

"_Ini malah, dia jinchuriki kyuubi. Heh, jinchuriki..."_

"_Sakura, ninja medis ya..."_

"Bolehkah aku bertanya, siapa hokage kalian sekarang?", tanya Haru.

"Tsunade – _sama_...", jawab Yamato.

"_Tsunade – sama ia bilang? Apa Tsunade – sensei? Aku akan menitipkan ini padanya."_

"Bisa kalian berikan gulungan ini pada Tsunade – _sama_? Katakan padanya bahwa 'Musim Semi' akan mengunjunginya sebentar lagi.", ujar Haru. Ia lalu memberikan gulungannya pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya?", tanya Naruto saat menerima gulungan dari Haru.

"Katakan saja seperti itu, Tsunade – _sama_ akan mengerti...", ujar Haru. Tak terasa pagi sudah menjelang.

"Kami akan kembali ke Konoha, Haru – _san_. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan.", ujar Yamato. Haru mengangguk. Yamato, Naruto, Sakura dan Sai lalu meninggalkan Haru.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa memanggil Tsunade – _sensei _dengan _sama_ sekarang...", ujar Haru lalu tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia. Entahlah, tapi perasaannya menuntunnya untuk ingin segera ke Konoha.

"Aku harus ke Suna dulu sayang...", ujar Haru. Ia lalu membuat sebuah rumah untuknya beristirahat selama beberapa hari ke depan. Entahlah, baru kali ini ia merasakan lelah yang sangat.

"_Mokuton : Shichuka no Jutsu_", keluarlah sebuah rumah mewah, buatan Haru. Ia lalu masuk dan segera mengeluarkan barang – barangnya di kamarnya.

"Hmm, aku harus tidur.", Haru lalu mengeluarkan alas tidurnya dan segera tidur.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiam diri di rumahnya selama 5 hari, Haru lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna.

"Perjalanan dari tempat ini ke Suna butuh waktu 2 hari. Tepat seperti perkiraan..", ujar Haru. Ia lalu menenggelamkan kembali rumahnya dan segera berangkat menuju Suna. Setelah beristirahat selama 5 hari, staminanya langsung kembali seperti normal. Perjalanan ke Suna selama 2 hari ia tempuh tanpa istirahat. Ia lalu sampai di Suna pagi hari.

"Salam...", ujar Haru pada penjaga gerbang Suna.

"Ada kepentingan apa kau datang ke Sunagakure?", tanya penjaga tadi.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi _Kazekage – sama_...", jawab Haru.

"Apa _Kazekage – sama _mengenalmu?", tanya penjaga yang satunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini, dan katakan padanya bahwa 'musim semi' datang mengunjunginya...", ujar Haru. Penjaga tadi lalu menyuruh temannya untuk memberitahu Gaara.

5 menit kemudian, Temari berada di gerbang, bagian dalam.

"Temari – _san_, ada orang asing diluar yang ingin bertemu dengan _Kazekage – sama._Ia bilang 'musim semi' datang mengunjunginya.", ujar salah satu penjaga pada Temari.

"Kau bilang 'musim semi'?", tanya Temari. Penjaga tadi mengangguk. Temari lalu berlari keluar gerbang.

"Haru – _san_...!", panggil Temari.

"Hei...", panggil Haru.

"Kau menepati janjimu..", ujar Temari. Melihat Temari mengenal Haru, penjaga tadi membiarkan Haru untuk masuk.

"Apa kau ke Konoha dulu?", tanya Temari sambil mereka berjalan.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencari tempat untuk menetap selama 5 hari. Tiba – tiba aku merasa kelelahan.", jawab Haru.

"Tapi, kau tidak apa – apa, kan?", tanya Temari khawatir.

"Aku tak apa..", jawab Haru. Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol dan sampailah mereka di rumah Temari.

"Gaara akan kesini nanti. Aku sudah menitipkan pesan pada salah seorang petugas keamanan di kantornya...", ujar Temari.

"Rumahmu bagus ya...", ujar Haru. "Aku ingin belajar mengendalikan pasir..", celetuk Haru.

"Gaara bisa mengajarimu...", ujar Temari. Namun, Haru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi tak bisa...", ujar Haru.

"Haru – _san_, bukankah kau memiliki cita – cita untuk menguasai semua _jutsu_? Gaara pasti bisa mengajarimu...", Temari menyemangati Haru.

"Gaara kan _kazekage_, ia tidak akan punya waktu untuk melatihku... Eh, aku bisa meminjam bukunya kan?", tanya Haru.

"Tentu...", jawab Temari.

"Kau hanya perlu membawaku ke pusat penyimpanan buku _jutsu_, aku akan berlatih disana...", ujar Haru. Temari yang bingung hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi istirahatlah dulu, besok aku akan mengantarmu.",ujar Temari.

"Baiklah..", Haru merespon. Temari lalu mengajaknya masuk ke rumah.

.

Keesokan harinya, Temari mengantar Haru ke perpustakaan desa Suna. Haru langsung saja mengambil banyak buku.

"Kau belajar lewat buku ya, Haru – _san_?", tanya Temari.

"Iya, tapi aku juga bisa diajari oleh orang langsung.", jawab Haru.

"Aku akan menemui para petinggi desa, jika sudah selesai kau bisa langsung menuju ke rumahku...", ujar Temari. Setelah Haru merespon dengan anggukan, Temari lalu meninggalkan Haru yang mulai asik membaca buku.

4 jam kemudian, Haru sudah menyelesaikan 20 buku tentang pengendalian pasir.

"Aku akan mencobanya sekarang.", ujar Haru. Ia lalu mengembalikan buku – buku tadi dan pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana tempat itu biasa digunakan untuk latihan. Temari ada disana.

"Temari – _san_..", panggil Haru. Temari lalu menghampiri Haru.

"Kau sudah selesai, dengan semua buku tadi?", tanya Temari tak percaya. Haru mengangguk.

"Aku butuh tempat yang banyak pasirnya, tapi aman dari pemukiman.", ujar Haru.

"Aku tahu tempatnya. Ikut aku...", ujar Temari. Temari membawa Haru ke lapangan latihan yang berkisar 1 km dari pusat Suna. Setelah sampai disana, Haru mencoba apa yang sudah ia pelajari lewat buku tadi.

"Kau berhasil, Haru – _san_..", ujar Temari. Haru memang berhasil menggerakkan beberapa pasir, dengan jumlah yang lumayan. Haru lalu mulai mencoba jutsu – jutsu dengan pasir.

.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu berada di Suna, Haru sudah banyak menguasai jurus – jurus pengendalian pasir. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk mengembara lagi, dan tujuannya setelah ini adalah Konoha.

"Haru – _san_, kau memang luar biasa. Aku belum pernah melihat _shinobi _sehebat dirimu..", puji Temari.

"Aku hanya pengembara, Temari – _chan_...", ujar Haru. Haru sekarang berada di gerbang depan desa Suna. Ada Kankurou dan Gaara juga.

"Kau akan ke Konoha ya, sekarang?", tanya Gaara. Haru mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang.", ujar Haru. Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou melambaikan tangannya, dan Haru berlalu menuju gerbang luar.

.

Ia sudah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah hari. Ia sudah berada di luar wilayah desa Suna.

"Sekarang aku hanya harus mencari guru untuk _genjutsu_. Tapi...", Haru sedang berpikir.

"_Genjutsu _kan hanya dipunyai oleh klan tertentu, huft. Mungkin aku tak akan pernah belajar _genjutsu_.", celotehnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Hei, Itachi. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan, atau ketua akan marah – marah lagi...", keluh Kisame pada Itachi. Si empunya nama masih diam sambil memejamkan mata dan duduk di atas batu.

"Kau duluanlah, aku akan menyusul nanti.", respon Itachi pada akhirnya. Kisame pun berlalu.

Merasa Kisame sudah pergi agak jauh, Itachi pun bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Setelah berjalan agak lama, Itachi melihat seorang gadis dengan membawa tas besar di punggungnya sedang duduk di sebuah batu. Ia tampaknya sedang berfikir.

"Apa dia pengembara?", tanya Itachi. Ia lalu mendekati gadis itu. Nampaknya gadis itu terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Siapa kau?', tanya gadis itu. Itachi sudah bersiap mengeluarkan _mangekyou saringan_ karena ia berpendapat mungkin gadis ini lumayan berbahaya. Ia mencoba menjebak gadis itu dalam _genjutsunya_.

"Tidak mungkin! Ia kuat menatap mataku selama itu, dan ia tidak terjebak dalam _genjutsu_ – ku...", gumam Itachi. Gadis itu tak berpindah dari tempatnya. Mata hitam berkilau milik gadis tadi, membuat lemas seluruh tubuh Itachi. Ia belum pernah gagal menjebak musuh dalam teknik ilusinya.

"Bagaimana kau menghindari teknik ilusiku?", tanya Itachi pada akhirnya. Gadis itu sudah mulai rileks.

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu menguasai otak dan sarafku. _Genjutsu _milikmu itu masih level menengah...", ejek gadis tadi.

"_Berani sekali gadis ini menghinaku.."_

"Kenapa? Kau marah karena aku menghinamu?", tanya gadis itu.

"Aku tidak marah..", jawab Itachi.

"Kau tipe petarung yang tenang, namun menghanyutkan...", ujar gadis tadi.

"_Baru melihat sudah bisa membaca orang.."_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya Itachi.

"Aku? 'Musim Semi'...", jawab gadis itu.

"_Haru ya?"_

"Haru?", tanya Itachi.

"Wah, kau pintar..", jawab Haru.

"Kau akan kemana?", tanya Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu..", jawab Haru lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Itachi. Ia lalu melewati Itachi begitu saja.

"_Dia belum tahu siapa aku ya..."_

"Apa kau tidak kenal dengan Akatsuki?", tanya Itachi. Haru pun berbalik.

"Tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau anggotanya, Uchiha Itachi...", jawab Haru lalu kembali berjalan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Tidak ada orang yang berani mengabaikanku!", teriak Itachi. Haru hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Itachi. Benar kan? Siapa musuh atau orang yang tidak melawan Itachi jika bertemu dengannya? Setiap orang pasti, kecuali Haru.

"Melawanmu hanya membuang tenaga. Aku masih mau berlatih _jutsu _lain.", ujar Haru. Tiba – tiba Itachi sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa?", tanya Haru.

"Aku akan mengajarimu _genjutsu_, jika kau inginkan...", bisik Itachi.

"Tapi, aku tidak punya _saringan_...", ujar Haru lalu menatap Itachi. Itachi lalu memegang kedua lengan Haru.

"Kau cukup mengesankan. Kau cukup menatap mataku sampai aku mengatakan selesai.", ujar Itachi. Haru lalu menuruti kata – kata Itachi. Itachi lalu mengeluarkan _mangekyou saringan_ miliknya. Haru menatapnya. Tapi, lama kelamaan ada yang aneh dengan matanya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, terjadi pada matanya.

"Selesai..", ujar Itachi.

"Aaah! Apa ini tadi...?", tanya Haru sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan _saringan _mu sesuka hati. Kau bisa menyembunyikannya juga.", ujar Itachi.

"Apa?!", jerit Haru histeris. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cermin dari tasnya. Ia menjerit melihat matanya sekarang. _Saringan _model awal, yang belum diberi perubahan apapun. Itachi memberinya mata itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng. Matanya sudah kembali hitam ketika ia membuka matanya lagi.

"Temui aku besok disini, terserah kau ingin jam berapa. Panggil aku.", ujar Itachi lalu pergi dari situ.

Tak berapa lama, Itachi bertemu Kisame.

"Kenapa lama sekali?", tanya Kisame.

"Ada masalah di jalan...", jawab Itachi. Mereka berdua lalu meneruskan perjalanan ke tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Hai, saya kembali dengan nama baru dan fanfic baru...

Hmm, gimana ya, ini hanyalah tuangan imajinasi gila saya. Kalian mungkin beberapa ada yang nggak suka, karena aku merubah beberapa karakter asli dari si tokoh, karena bertemu dengan Haru.

Hahaha, coba bayangin Itachi yang kayak begitu dingin dan angkernya(?), bisa punya sisi lain karena ditantang Haru.

Cerita ini murni khayalan belaka, nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama manga atau anime Naruto yang asli. Sesuai judulnya kan? Aku hanya berfikir 'bagaimana jika...?'.

Kalian kalau punya ide soal kelanjutan cerita ini juga bisa sharing, sekalian nambah referensi ide dari cerita ini.

Oh ya, buat teman2 yang udah ngenal seluk beluknya bahasa Jepang, bantuin aku ya, kritik aja kalau ada salah penggunaan bahasa, soalnya aku baru ngenal sama bahasa Jepang baru 6 bulanan, soalnya diajari di sekolah.

Kepo soal Haru? Kalian bisa tanya – tanya di ask fm ku : jeo_lu, jangan lupa dibawah pertanyaannya kasih hastag **#ask_haru**

Oke, untuk perhatiannya saya ucapkan...

**Arigatou gozaimasu / terima kasih / gamshamnida...**


End file.
